After That Day
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: Sometimes one meeting is all that you need to make a correct decision.
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes one meeting is all that you need to make the correct decision**.

….

**After That Day**

…**..**

**..**

**.**

"Arey! Kya jid laga ke rakha hai tune? Maine thori kaha ki shadi karle. Bus jake mil a na usse. Pasand agaya toh …" Tarika's mom was trying to make her daughter understand but was interrupted.

"Nah ai ga mujhe wo pasand."

"Bina mile hi decide kar liya? Ek baar mil toh le."

Tarika wasn't hearing her mom. She was pacing around her room collecting her books and packing her bag.

"Sun rahi hain kya bol rahi hu main?"

"Haan maa. Sun rahi hu."

"Toh jake mil a na ekbaar.'

"Kya faida milke? Mai ake mana hi toh karne wali hu na?" Tarika searched on her table. "Meri book kaha gain? Yahi toh rakha tha."

"Acha kar dena mana. Par mil toh le. Maine Shakshi ji se kaha kit u jarur jaigi ab nahi gait oh wo kya sochengi?"

"Apko mujhse puche bina aisa kehne ko kis ne kaha?" Tarika threw some books in frustration. "Mujhe book nahi mil rahi hain." She shouted.

"Maa hu mai teri ab etna bhi haaq nahi hain mujhe." Her mom continued ignoring her shouting.

"Main late ho rahi hu college ke liye." Tarika shouted again.

"Tarika." Her father entered into the scene with a book in his hand. "Ye teri book mujhe niche table pe mila. Bhul gai hogi na.."

"Thank you papa. Kab se dhun rahi hu main ye book." She took the book and packed her bad.

She hung the bag over her shoulder and proceeded to leave.

"Toh main keh du Shakshi ki tu ja rahi hain unke betese milne?" Her mom asked her.

Tarika stood still and turned. She threw a glance to her mother.

"Maa mujhe pehle apna degree complete karna hain. or mujhe non medical larke se shadi nahi karni."

"Ku? Teri parai, teri degree apne jagah or ghar sangsaar ek jagah."

"Maa ap samajh nahi rahi ho. Mujhe apne carrier pe dhayan dena hain. abhi do mahina baad mera final prof hain or ap ho ki… mujhe mental support den eke waja use or bigaar rahi ho." Tarika complained.

"Suniye apni beti ke baat. Main ise mentally torture kar rahi hu." Her mother complained back to her father.

"Jane do na. agar wo nahi chati toh jane do. Agar shakshi ji ko hamari beti etni hi pasand a gait oh unhe kaho ki kuch saal wait kar le. Tab tak unke bete ki bhi training kahtam ho jaigi."

"Unhone kab kaha ki shadi abhi hi karna hain. wo toh bus chahti hai ki dono ek baar mil le, ek dusre ko pasand kar le."

"main nahi karne wali use pasand." Tarika declared. "Aap please unse keh dijiye mujhe interest nahi hain."

"Tarika! ye kya Tarika hua apne maa se baat karne ka? Tab se dekh raha hu. Yahi sikhaya hai humne tumhe." Her dad was angry.

"I'm sorry papa. I'm sorry maa. Mai bus.. exam ko leke tension mei hu or aise mei yesab baatey… I'm sorry."

"Hum tere dushman hai kya?" Her mom said affectionately. "tu bus ekbar mana kar dena hum dobara nahi puchenge. Or agar pasanda gaya toh bhi bolna. Shadi tab hi hoga jab tu chahegi."

"Thik hain maa. Aj toh main busy hu. Kaal milu toh chale ga?"

"Haan ku nahi." Her mom smiled.

"ab main jau? Already late ho chuki hu."

"Haan haan. Jaldi se ja."

"sorry papa. Ainda se khayal rakhungi." Tarika apologized.

"Arey meri gudiya…. Mujhe pata hain mrei beti kabhi jaan bujh ke yesaab nahi karti." He hugged her. "Bus gussa a jata hain usse kabhi kabhi bohot jayada. Bechara tumhara hone wala pati…pata nahi keisey samale ga tumhe."

"papa!" Tarika broke the hug.

Her parents laughed.

"BYE!" she pouted and left.

..

..

.

"tarika beta jaldi kar. Ketna der lagati hain? ek toh late ai tu college se or ab ready hone mei etna time laga rahi hain. wo bechara kab se tera wait kar raha hoga."

Tarika came down wearing a white top on blue jeans with a black jacket. Tarika's mom was shocked.

'tu ye pehen ke jaigi?"

"Obviously. Toh or kya pehnu?"

"Chl mai tujhe kapre nikal ke deti hu. Chal."

"Maaaa" tarika sang. "Ab late nahi ho raha hain? apka sapno ka hone wala damat jo bus sapno mei hi damat bange wo mera wait kar raha hoga na?" Tarika smirked.

"Jaan bujhke kar rahi hai na tu yesab?'

'Nahi maa. Mujhe yahi thik laga isliye pehen liya. Ab ap keh rahi ho toh chalo…do nikal ke kapre main change kar leti hu/" Tarika said like a good daughter knowing exactly her mom wouldn't ask her to change because it was getting very late.

"Chal ja. Badmas kahi ki. Ache se jana. Sun-moon cafeteria. Utpatang harkat maat karna."

"_harkat toh mai aisi karungi ki dobara mere bare mei sochega bhi nahi." Tarika thought._

"Kya soch rahi hain?" Her mom asked.

"Kuch nahi maa. Main chalti hu. Bye."

…..

..

.

Tarika entered inside the cafeteria area. It was a big one. She entered inside the parking area on her bike. She parked her bike.

"Mujhe bare hoke pilot banna hain." She heard a child's voice and turned.

She saw a boy talking with some street children. She was facing her back.

"Acha! Uske liye yoh apko parai likhai karna parega na. school jate ho aap?" The boy asked.

"Haan shab. Jata hu na. bapu nahi hai na. toh dinbhar kam karta hu par rat ko parai karta hu or subha school bhi jata hu. Maa ko madat bhi karta hu. Or jo sarkari school hai na baju mei wahi ajte hai hum sab."

"Ye toh bohot achi baat hain."

"Haan shad. Dekhna ekdin na isse bhi bara ban ke dekhaunga." He pointed to a man in black complete who seemed to be the maneger of that cafeteria.

"Jarur baan inke tara bara par inke tarah babhar maat karna logo se."

'wo toh kabhi nahi karunga saab. Saab hamar ghar yahi pass ke basti mei hain. ap chaloge." Another child asked him.

"Hmmm…aj nahi. Phir kabhi, mujhe kisi se milna hain aj yaha."

"acha thik hain humchalte hain. bohot bohot shukriya khan eke liye." They left.

The boy turned to the manager and tarika had a glance of him.

"Aisey larke bhi hote hain. lucky girl! pata nhi kya punnya kia hoga usne jo ajke jamane mei bhi ye jhala milega use."

"Har bar uchi awaz mei baat karne se kaam nahi hota Mr manager." The boy said to the manager.

"Sir..kya kare. Sidhi tarike se wo mante hi nahi. Or meri nokri chali jaigi."

"Main bhi toh sidhe sidhe baat kia. Chale gai na? tumhare salary se ek do hazar rupai har mahine in pe kharch karoge toh tumhre bank balance mei jayada ghat ti nahi hogi I guess."

Tarika was impressed by him.

'Uff…. Mai yaha kya kar rahi hu? Wo bechara kismet ka mara wait kar raha hoga mera." She hurried inside.

"Waiter!" she called a waiter. "table number 6?"

The waiter showed him the table and she moved there.

"Kaha gaya?" She didn't find anyone there. "Chala gaya lagta hain. chalo acha hua. Kkhamakha time pass ho jata."

She turned to leave and bumped to someone.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized and looked up to see that boy again.

"it's okay. Be careful."

He sat on the chir of table no 6 and called the waiter. Waiter arrived in a nono second as he was there only. Tarika was still stood there.

"Bill le ao. May be meri guest kuch jayada hi busy hain aj."

"But sir…" waiter tried to explain that his guest was already present there.

"Hey! You must be shakshi aunty's son!" Tarika exclaimed.

"Yes. I am Shashi aunty's son." He accepted. "have a seat." He proposed.

Tarika sat down.

"_Nhi bilkul bhi lucky nahi hain wo larki. Idiot ko manner bhi nahi pata… have a seat! Ye nahi ki chair offer karee k ape hato se."_

Waiter left saying "sir main bad mei ata hu."

"sorry for being late. Btw, I'm Tarika." tarika stretched out his right hand for a hand shake.

"I'm Abhijeet. Nice to meet you." Abhijeet shake hand with her.

Abhijeet smiled to himself.

"You're smiling? Why?" Tarika asked.

"you didn't even know my name."

"Ohh… actually pucha hi nahi maa se tumhe pata tha mera nam?"

"Hmm." He nodded. "Pichle do din se bus maa tumhari nam jaap rahi hain Tarika ye, tarika wo… toh pata toh hoga hi."

"Main etni achi nahi hu jetni achi tumahari mom samajhti hain mujhe." Tarika smiled.

"Ho sakta hain." He agreed.

"_Huh! Did he just say I'm not that good!" Tarika thought._

"Or nahi bhi." Abhijeet completed his sentence.

"_Oh chalo…etna toh manner hain is mei."_

"Actually main keh rahi thi ek baar hi toh mili hain wo mujhse…or ekbar milne pe thori ye decide kia ja sakta hai ki insaan acha hai yea bura? Ab mere parents ne mujhe ye toh sikhayahi hoga na ki ghar mei guest ai toh keisey behave karna chahiye. Etni sarfiri bhi toh nahi hu na." Tarika explained.

"kabhi kabhi ek mulakat hi kafi hota hain. ek mulakat mei hum ye nahi keh sakte ki acha hain par ye bari asani se keh dete hain ki bura hain. agar ek mulakt mei bura kaha jata hain toh acha ku nahi. Hain na?"

"Matlab?"

"Hmm… I mean ab aj ki meeting ki baat kare toh…. Agar ek dusre ko hum pasand nahi ai toh ghar ake ek mulakat ke upar depend kar ke hi hum mana kar denge hai na? par is ek mulakat ke upar depend kar ke hum haan nahi keh sakte. Aisa toh nahi hona chahiye na."

"Ye iss liye kuki mana karne se kisi ki jindagi thori barbad hogi par agar galat life partner chuna toh jindagi barbad ho jaigi na." Tarika explained back.

"Hmm… point to be noted. Par life partner sahi hone ka bhi toh chances hai na."

Tarika lost her word. I mean seriously! Tarika lost her words! The nonstop talking girl!

"Leave it. Kya logi? Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee with little sugar and no milk."

"Waiter." He called.

"Do black coffee little sugar no milk."

"Mujhe copy kar rahe ho?" Tarika sked in disbelieve.

"tumhe lagta hai ki black coffee koi copy karne ki chize hain?"

"wo toh hain. jisse habit nahi hain usse nahi piya jaiga." Tarika agreed.

The waiter served their coffee and left.

"Toh tumhe mujhse kuch puchna hai toh puch sakte ho." Tarika initiated the conversation.

"Nahi mujhe kuch nahi puchna. Tum puch sakti ho."

"Ku nahi puchna? I mean janna jaruri hota hai na ek dusre ko."

'Tum khud hi bata do jo prepare kar ke ai ho I mean jo batana chati ho."

"Hmm.. jayad kuch nahi hain batane ko. Par jo bate tumhe janna jaruri hai wo hai …. Main 5th year medical student hu. Do month bad meri final prof hain. mujhe liud music bohot pasand hain, clubs mei dance bhi karti hu I mean dosto ke sath."

"Sharb bhi piti ho or cigarette bhi try kar chuki ho. Hai na?" Abhijeet asked.

"Haan. Tumhe keisey pata?"

"bus guess kia."

"Tumhe toh problem hogi na yesab se?" Tarika asked suppressing her laughter.

"Nahi toh. Tumhe kis ne kaha? Infact mujhe toh aisi hi larki chahiye. Maa toh toh isliye mere liye khud larki dhunna chati hai achi si. Acha hi hain ab…maa ko toh tum pasand ho hi ..unhe thori pata hai kuch. Maa bhi khush ho jaigi or mai bhi."

"Kya?" Tarika made a face.

"Toh main maa ko jake confirm karta hu okay?"

"nahi!" Tarika shouted almost and looked around. "I mean mujhe bhi toh tum pasand ana chahiyo na."

'haan… wo toh hain. pucho kya puchan hain. wait tumne kud bataya toh main bhi khud bataunga."

Tariak didn't find any word to protest.

"I'm Abhijeet. Meri dad ko guzre huye 6 saal ho chuke hain. wo army mei the. Mai or maa rehte hai ab Mumbai mei. Yaha relatives ke ghar ghumne ai hain delhi. Hmm… or… han main police traing mei hu filal. Chutti mili hain kuch dino ki dewali ke liye. Bus..etna hi."

"I mean you want to say…. Tumhara koi bad habit affair aisa kuch nahi ahin….oh huh sorry main toh apne affair ke bare mei bolna bhul gai… mera 4 boyfriend tha school mei or college mei 6. 6th ke saat break up huye do month huye."

"Wo…toh pura milake dus. Bus! Mujeh toh laga 20/22 bologi."

'Kaam ho gaya?" tarika asked.

"Haha… haan. Next time thora or bara ke bolna." Abhijeet smiled.

This made Tarika to laugh out.

"Bad habits the yea phir hai…job hi ho..agar kahunga toh bologi ki tumhe copy kar raha hu."

'haha…nahi bolungi. Batao."

"!3 year ka jab tha tab first maine smoke kia tha… pehli baar vomiting hua tha."

'Seriously? Vomiting?" Tarika laughed. "uske baad kabhi nahi kia?"

"Nahi kia tha bich mei kuch din. Jab dad ka detha hua… thora depression mei cahla gaya tha. But maa ne help kia… strange na… mujhe help karna chahiye the unhe par ulta unhone hi mujhe samlha."

"Or drink?"

"Tum kisi ko batana maat…orna mujhe nikal denge training se…. kabhi kabhi karta hu dosto ke saath. Or club bhi jata hu. Par haan dace nahi karta. Wo mujhe nahi ata."

"Mujeh bhi nahi ata" She bit her tongue. "I mean dance karti hu ye jhut bola tha."

'Chalo ek toh sach kaha tumne." Abhijeet smiled.

Or girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend…. Nahi weisey toh koi nahi. 3rd standard mei ek larki mujhe bohot achi lagti thi…bus yahi tak or kuch nahi hua abtak… haan apne biology teacher pe crush tha mujhe." Abhijeet smiled sheepishly.

"Haha… mujhe apne hospital k eek surgeon pe crush hain." Tarika said the truth this time. "Isse pehle kabhi kisi pe nahi tha."

"Mujhe slow music pasand hain." abhijeet said.

"Mujhe bhi." Tarika lowered her head.

Abhijeet leaned back on his chair and waited for her to complete.

"Wo… main drink or smoke bhi nahi karti.. or BF bhi nahi the etne… ek bhi nahi hain." tarika whispered.

"Or club?"

'Nahi…nahi…club jati hu na kabhi kabhi dosto ke saath… jati hu. Ye jhut nahi tha."

Abhijeet laughed.

"maa ne mujhe ye choice nahi diay hai ki mai jake haan yea na kahu. Unhone tumhe pasand kia hai or mujhe bus dekhne ko bheja hain. toh mana tumhe hi karna hain. or wo toh tum weise bhi karogi…toh ye sab kehni kya jaruarat."

"Mujhe laga tum khud mana kar doge toh mom dad ko samjhana nahi parega mujhe."

"Main abhi shadi nahi karna chata. Ek baar settle ho jau tab hi sochunga. Maa ko bhi ye manjur hain wo toh bus tum unhe kuch jayada hi pasand a gain…"

"Mujeh bhi nahi karna…. Mujhe sochna bhi nahi hain is bare mei. Mujhe career karna hai pehle." Tarika said.

"hamari family bhi nahi chate ki ye shadi abhi ho. "abhijeet explained.

"Main.. I mean… ek mulakat mei tai karna… I mean you are good… but still… I need time to know you more."

"Parso wapas ja rahe hai hum. Or kaal busy rahunga thora main. Ek mulakat sayad sach mei kafi nahi hoti." Abhijeet said.

"Samajhne ke liye ek mulakt kafi hai par decision lene ke liye nahi."

"Koi baat nahi tarika. tum parai pe dhayan do. Gar mana karogi toh mere liye bhi bohot acah hoga…coz maa ne toh mujhe ye option diya nahi par tumahre pass toh hain." abhijeet smiled.

"Okay leave this topic. Tumhe kis tarah ke novel parna pasand hain? hmmm… let me guess…detective series right?"

'Right."

'Or mujhe medical thriller…. Romantic novels bhi…

"tumne ye song suna?...

wo programe dekha tumne?"

SRK ko jante ho… lol jante hi hoge…

Tom cruise … he's my favorite….

You know ek din traing ke wat hum raat ko hostel se bhag gai the…hostel ke khana se pak gai the or bahar se khake ai the… puri team ko punishment mili thi…

School mei main eke larke ko….

Mujhe bachpan se hi cop banna tha…

Mujhe toh general surgeon banna hain…

…..

….

….

…

..

Mujhe andhere se daar lagta hain… or cockroach se bhi….

Haha… mujhe aag se daar lagta hain…

….

,….

…

tarika's phone rang.

'hello… maa… haan… ya?" tarika looked around…" Haan maa ati hu..pata hi nahi chala kab 8 baz gai." She watched her watch. "okay maa ati hu.. abhi. Nahi nahi..mai khud chali jaungi. Pass hi toh hain. bye."

"pata hi nahi chala kab 8 baz gain. I really have a nice time with you." Tarika stood up.

"Me too." Abhijeet too stood up.

"Min mana hi karne wali hu ghar mei. Par iska matlab ye nahi kit um ache nahi ho…. Bus sayad mere liye nahi bane ho."

"I know. Mujhe bhi agar option hota toh mana hi karta."

"6-7 saal wait kar sakte ho toh kar ke dekho…. Sayad phirse mil jain." Tarika joked.

' 7 janam tak wait kar leta hu ap kahe toh." Abhijeet joked back.

"Okay bye."

'main chor du?."

"nahi maon bike lai hu. Pass miehi hai ghar chali jaungi. You don't worry. Bye."

Tarika left. Abhijeet stood there for some minute and he too left after paying the bill.

…..

….

…

…toh kya Abhirika bus ek meeting ke upar depend kar ke hi ke ho jainge?

….

….

…

"Pasand aya tujhe?"

"maaaaa…. Wo acha larka hain."

'Toh abhi main Shakshi se kehti hu…."

'Maa…. Maine use mana kar diya hain… or please ap shakshi aunty ko maat batana par wo bhi nahi chata abhi koi relationship mei attach hona…chahe wo shadi ho yea sagai… so please ye topic yahi pe khatam karo."

'Par…"

'Jane do… beta tum jake fresh ho jao. Ab is topic pe koi baat nahi hogi." Tarika's father interrupted.

Tarika left.

"Bharosa hain na mujh pe?" Tarika's father asked her mother.

"Wo toh hai hi." She smiled.

….

…

**AN: Happy bday confidentgirl22. wrote in hurry nad revise bhi nahi kia toh bhul chuk maaf ho yaar. You are luch haan…mujhe toh time e nahi hota fortunately kaal chutti hai or time mil gaya likhna ka. Romantic nahi hai yaar…par isse better concept dimaag mei a nahi raha tha.**

**I will edit it later.**

**Please review to encourage me to be back in my previous form.**

**KK**

Ek or chap hao btw jo December ko aiga :p


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes sir. main bhi yahi soch raha tha ki akhir Karan waha kar kya raha tha. I mean woh.." Abhijeet was talking to ACP while entering into the FL with Daya and Freddy.  
>But he stopped as Dr Salunke welcomed them with a broad smile.<br>"Arey ao ao. bilkul sahi waqt pe ai ho tum log. maine is lash ki puri kundli nikal ke rakh diya hai."  
>"Toh der kis baat ki hai bata na jaldi." Acp said.<br>"Iski mot pani mei dubne se pehlehi ho chuka tha."  
>"Kya? apke kehne ka matlab hai pehle ise mara gaya or phir ise pool mei feka gaya?" Daya asked.<br>"Toh phir ise keise mara gaya?" Abhijeet asked.  
>"Jeher se." Salunke answered.<br>"Jeher se! konsi jeher?" Abhijeet asked.  
>"Dr Tarika test kar rahi hai abhi pata chal jaiga."<br>"kon?" Abhijeet asked in disbelief.  
>"Dr Tarika." Salunke repeated himself pointing toward a girl who's standing at a corner testing some chemicals. They were facing her back.<br>Abhijeet's heart skipped a beat seeing her cylindrical figure. He jerked himself and also cursed himself for thinking those.  
>"Dr Tarika." he called her assistant and she took sometimes before turning back to them with a smile on her face.<br>"Hello." she moved toward them. " I am Dr Tarika." She introduced herself and forwarded her hand for a handshake.  
>"Welcome to CID" ACP and Daya welcomed her.<br>Here Abhijeet almost forgot to breath. he opened his mouth in excitement but didn't find any word to express his feelings.  
>"Abhijeet!" Daya called him. Abhijeet came back in reality and found her standing in front of him.<br>"Hello. I am Tarika." She said for the third time forwarding her hand.  
>"He... hello I am Abhijeet." Abhijeet responded taking her hand in his.<br>"Haat chor do bhai." Daya whispered in his ear when he noticed his friend was in no mood of leaving her hand.  
>Abhijeet left her hand with a jerked and smiled sheepishly.<br>Tarika smiled back.  
>"Tarika inhe batao ki konsi jeher hai wo."<br>"Cyanide. Cyanide se mara gaya hai isse."  
>"Or ye jeher kab diya gaya hoga ise?" Acp asked.<br>"takriban 3-4 ghante pehle." Tarika answered.  
>Abhijeet was ubable to believe in his eyes. 7 years! He never had imagined he would meet her like this again in his life. But he had. He had met her.<br>"Chalo." Daya guided him toward the exit.  
>" Han.. han chalo." He followed them.<br>"Kya hua boss?" Daya asked him once they are out.  
>Abhijet just shook his head and smiled. Daya smirked and left him behind. Abhijeet stood there for sometime and followed him.<p>The whole day he thought about her. How could it be possible! "Abhijeet!" Daya called him.<br>"Han Daya bolo. kuch pata chala uss Karan ke bare mei?"  
>"Karan ko choro or tum mujhe ye batao ki tumhe ho kya gaya tha aj lab mei?" Daya smirked.<br>"Mujhe! Mujhe kya hoga!"  
>"Kya hoga! Hoga nhi boss ho gaya. Kya nam hai us Dr ka...Tan..Tari.."<br>"Tarika?"  
>"Haan wahi Dr Tarika. scene kya hai boss? pehli najar mei payar wayar toh nahi ho gaya na?" Daya teased his friend.<br>" Kya baat kar rahe ho tum. kam karo kam orna abhi Acp sir ake hamara class lena start kar denge." Abhijeet tried to change the topic.  
>" kam toh hota rahega pehle tum batao toh sahi ki..."<br>"Tum dono yaha khare hoke gappe mar rahe ho?" ACP sir entered. "Kam wam nahi hai tum dono ko."  
>"Nahi sir mai toh Abhijeet se ye keh raha tha ki wo jo Karan hai na wo..."<br>"Kya wo wo laga rakha hai. Mujhe iss Karan ke bare mei puri jankari chahiye. Samjhe tum?"  
>"Yes sir."<br>"Or Abhijeet tum. Tum mere cabin mei ao." "Yes sir." Abhijeet followed him.

Abhijeet was standing outside the bureau waiting for Daya.  
>"Hello" He heard a female voice and turned.<br>"Surprised na?" Tarika laughed.  
>Abhijeet took sometimes, means a good amount of time to response back.<br>"Hello." she waved her right hand in front him. "Mujhe pehchana bhi ya nahi?"  
>"Tum bhulne ki chiz ho?" Abhijeet smirked.<br>"Matlab?"  
>" Wo... mera matlab... hai ki... I mean ek hi larki se toh mila tha... Shadi (he said this word 'shadi' with a force) ke liye... toh..."<br>"Kya baat kar rahe ho? or kisi se nahi miley? Majak kar rahe ho?"  
>"Arey nhi. majak ku karunga? bus time e nahi mila kabhi... or maa ne bhi force nahi kia toh bus..."<br>"Single ho abhitak!"  
>Abhijeet nodded. Once he thought to ask her the same question but then refused.<br>"Toh? Surprised huye na mujhe yaha dekh kee?" Tarika asked.  
>"Yea ofcourse. After all maine socha tha kabhi kahi goli l woli lagwake hospital pe admit honga or jab operation ke bad hosh aiga toh pata chalega meri operation tumne ki. par tumne toh sach mei suprised hi kar diya."<br>Tarika laughed.  
>Abhijeet was looking at her with a smile joon his face. He checked her outfit. She was wearing a black jeans with white shirt.<br>"Bilkul bhi nhi badli ye." He thought to himself.  
>"Hellllllo... Ye tum barbar kaha kho jate ho?"<br>"Sorry. Kuch keh rahi thi tum?"  
>"Haan... mai keh rahi thi ki bus achanak se forensic scince mei interest a gaya toh kar liya career is mei. But see acha hua na. Tumse fir se mil gai."<br>"Matlab?" He gave a confused look."Ahhh... acha choro ye sab ye batao ki aunty bhi yaha rehti hai kya? or etne saal se Mumbai mei ho mamma papa se mile kabhi?"  
>"Maa abhi bhi Delhi mei hi hai... you know wo apna social organization ke kam mei kuch jayada hi busy hai... par last week keh rahi thi ki shift ho jaingi yaha jald hi.. pehle Delhi mei posting lene ke liye bohot papar bele... or ab yaha se jane ka maan hi nahi karta... or uncle aunty se kabhi mulakat hu hi nahi iss 3 saal mei. or etna jaan pehchan toh hai nahi ki ghar jake mil au."<br>"Haan wo toh hai."  
>"Tum nahi hui mujhe yaha dekh ke surprised?"<br>"Tumhe detective kis ne bana diya? tumhe dekh ke main ku surprised hone lagi? Ai din tumhara photo atey rehta hai akhbaar mei."  
>"Ohhh... my mistake."<br>"Shittttt! I'm getting late... kal milti hu tumse haan... bye."  
>"Bye... ek minute... mai chor du tumhe?"<br>"Arey nahi papa ne apni car di hai... bye"  
>"bye.' She left.<br>Daya arrived there.  
>"Ahem ahem..." Daya coughed to gain his friends concentration. " Lakh chupaya tumne magar hum chale ai... hum chale ai piche tumhare or.. or.. or... " Daya sang.<br>"Dayaaaaaaaa ke bachcheeee... sharm nahi ata u chup ke batey sunne mei tumhe?"  
>"Ati haina... bohot sharm ati hai.. par kya karu tum toh batane se rahe... toh majburan karna para ye. par sach batana... tumhe bohot pasand hai na wo... larki achi hai.."<br>"Kya anab sanab bak rahe ho? aisa kuch nahi hai chalo..."  
>"Haan.. wahi toh mai bhi keh raha hu ki..."<br>"Daya! Mai ja raha hu... tum a rahe ho ya nahi?"  
>"Arey a raha hu na. gussa ku hote ho.. chalo."<br>Both of them left.

AN::-:::-::::::::-  
>HEY GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL.. I SO SORRY FOR MY LATE UPDATES... M STILL SO MUCH BUSY YAAR... YE XAMS BHI NA PICHA HI NHI CHORTE...<br>ADITY N ABHIDAYAFAN... BUS QP DONO KE LIYE TIME NIKAL KE MOBILE UPDATE KAR RAHI HU.. ITS VERY TOUGH TO TYPE N POST THROUGH MOB... BUT PHIR BHI MERE READERS KE LIYE KYCH BHI.  
>I KNOW ITS NOT SO GOOD...BUT BHIR BHI REVIEW KARNA... ORNA NO MORE UPDATES TILL JAN HAAN.. :P PLZ RVW KK. <p>


End file.
